Rons schmutzigste Gedanken
by psyco1991
Summary: Alle Geheimnise die ihr schon immer über Ron wissen wolltet. Die dunkelsten Fakten seiner Intimsphäre. Bitte um feedback!
1. Chapter 1

Rons schmutzigste Gedanken Teil 1

(Für meine Freundin Viktoria die mir gelehrt hat, Mist zu schreiben)

„Hey, hier ist der Anschluss von Hermine Granger. Ich bin leider momentan nicht zu Hause bitte hinterlassen sie mir eine Nachricht nach dem Piepton.

……PIEP"

Enttäuscht knallte Ron sein Handy auf den Tisch. Funken flogen. Das Mobiltelefon war kaputt. Mist. Jetzt brauchte er schon wieder ein Neues.

Rasch eilte er in die Küche. Er hob den Hörer des Festnetztelefones ab. Wählte Hermines Nummer. Schon dass sechsundzwanzigste Mal heute. Insgesamt hatte er schon über 100 mal versucht sie dieses Wochenende zu erreichen. Was machte sie nur immer? Wo war sie unterwegs?

Diesmal würde er ihr auf den AB sprechen. Ron war nervös. Er schwitzte. Seine Hände waren feucht als er den Hörer an sein rechtes Ohr hielt.

Erst eine halbe Minute das gleichmäßige Tuten. Mist. Noch immer war Hermine weg. Mist. Also würde er ihr etwas auf Band sprechen. Mist.

Nun wieder Hermines Stimme. So zart, sanft. Ihre Stimme…das war es worin sich Ron verliebt hatte.

PIEP.

„Hi Hermine, äh hier ist Ron. Ruf mich doch … mal zurück wenn du zu Hause bist. Wir könnten, ähh ja mal was unternehmen. Zu zweit oder so. Na dann tschüss!"

Er legte auf. Mist. Hätte er doch nicht so blöd herumgeredet. Einfach klar und deutlich gesagt was er will. Mist. Was mochte sie jetzt wohl wieder von ihm denken? Sicher nicht das Beste…

Plötzlich läutete das Telefon. erschrocken fuhr Ron zusammen. Mist. Wie sah er aus? Sein haar war schon wieder ganz zerstrubbelt. Da fiel ihm ein dass ihn Hermine durchs Telefon gar nicht sehen konnte.

Er eilte zum Telefon.

„Hi ähh hier ist Ron!"

„Hey Ron, ich bin's. Wir könnten heute Abend ins Muggelkino. Was hältst du davon?"

„Ja klar, freu mich schon"

Ron legte auf. Verdammt. Mist. Dass hätte er nicht sagen sollen, dass mit dem „freu mich schon". Das klang so verliebt. Mist. Er war ja in Hermine verliebt. Das war es ja. Den ganzen Sommer plagten ihn die Gefühle schon. Wie schlimm würde es erst im neuen Schuljahr werden? Wenn er sie tagtäglich sah? Ständig? Mist.

Hermine wollte sich nichts von ihm. Oder doch? Ron schau dich doch mal an, sagte er zu sich selbst. Das rote Haar. Zerstrubbelt. Fettig. Ungekämmt. Ungepflegt sehe ich aus, sagte er sich. Hier ein Pickel auf der Stirn und da noch einer. Unzählbar.

Unzählbar viele. Sicher waren es über 100. Und dann die Augenbrauen. Morgen waren sie wahrscheinlich zusammengewachsen. Hermine konnte ihn gar nicht mögen. Sein Aussehen. Sein Charakter. So tollpatschig wie er war. Mist. So chaotisch. Seine Familie, Fred, George. Percy sah aus wie ein zusammengefahrenes Wiesel. Mist. Da konnte er ja nicht besser aussehen. Seine Mutter, übergewichtig, der Vater, untergewichtig. Er schlecht gebaut, unmuskulös, ein schlapper Haufen Knochen. Mist. Unförmig. Das beschrieb ihn am besten.

Das Piepsen seiner Armbanduhr erinnerte ihn an das Treffen mit Hermine.

Schnell rannte er die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer. Das übliche Chaos empfing ihn. Verzweiflung. Mist. Er fand kein sauberes Kleidungsstück. Keines. KEINES. Kein einziges. Mist. In Freds Zimmer kramte er ein T-Shirt hervor.Gelb. Nein das stand ihm nicht. Dann ein schwarzes mit der Aufschrift „Rebell". Mist. Ein Ketchupfleck. Typisch für seine Familie. Das nächste war rot und einfarbig. Gut. Das rote war okay.

Er zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück. Schmierte sich Gel in die Haare. Umrahmte sich die Augen mit dem schwarzen Kajal seiner Schwester Ginny. Nun sah er aus wie der Leadsänger von Tokio Hotel. Mist.

Er wischte sich den Kajal wieder ab. Grufti-mäßig. So sah er jetzt aus. Abschminkcreme.

Das Zimmer seiner Mutter, dort fand er eine.

Nun sah er wieder menschlich aus. Mist. Sah genauso blöd aus.

Egal. Er hatte nur noch 5 Minuten bis zum Treffen mit Hermine.

Da klingelte es bereits an der Haustür. Hermine sah atemberaubend aus. Umwerfend. Herausragend. Wunderbar. Einzigartig. Unmenschlich.

Mist. Neben ihr sehe ich aus wie ein Frosch, dachte Ron.

„Hi" sagte Hermine. „Komm lass uns gehen. Der Film fängt gleich an"

In London betraten sie das Muggelkino.

30 Minuten lang lief der Streifen an ihnen vorbei. Mist. Das lief ja vollkommen schief. Er konnte seinen Arm nicht um sie legen. Mist.

Er versuchte sie zu küssen. Hermine schubste ihn auf den Boden. Mist. Das hätte er nicht tun sollen. Sie gab ihm eine Ohrfeige.

An ihrer Wange sah man noch die Sabberspuren die Ron hinterlassen hatte. Ekel spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wieder.

Mist.

Mist.

Mist.

Mist.

Zornig schlug Hermine auf ihn ein. eine Ohrfeige. Und noch eine. Was sollten seine Eltern denken. Ein Mädchen hatte ihn verprügelt weil er versucht hatte sie zu küssen.

Mist.

Das letzte was er dachte bevor er nur noch rot sah weil das Blut, sein eigenes Blut vor ihm, ihm das Bewusstsein nahm, war „MIST".


	2. Chapter 2

Rons schmutzigste Gedanken Teil 2

Mist. Am liebsten würde ich…

Harry? Weiß er von meinen Gefühlen?

Oder ist doch Hermine der Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte?

Mist. Ich muss mir über meine Gefühle klarer werden.

Mich sammeln.

Ich muss wieder mal Autodrom fahren. Das beruhigt mich. Mist. Da haben sie mich ja rausgeworfen.

Hab ein bisschen gezaubert da…

Mist.

Ich liebe sie…

Oder doch ihn?

Oder weckt Malfoy, ja ich meine Malfoy, Draco Malfoy ungeahnte heimliche Sehnsüchte in mir?

Ich will es gar nicht wissen. Oder doch. Will ich?

Ich weiß nicht mal das. Weiß nur dass ich meine sinnlosen philosophischen Anwandlungen unter Kontrolle halten muss.

Ich muss ins Kino.

Muggelfilme beruhigen mich.

Das hilft immer.

Seit Hermine mich im Kino bewusstlos geschlagen hat, muss ich immer ins Kino um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Hermine. Ihre Stimme, ihr Haar, ich verehre sie.

Harry, schon bei unserer ersten Begegnung spürte ich ein leises Kribbeln in meinem Innersten.

Malfoy, seine bösen Absichten törnen mich an.

Mist, ich kann mich nicht entscheiden.

Mist.

Goyle wäre sicher auch keine schlechte Partie…

Was ist Liebe eigentlich?

Gibt es sie?

Kann ich schon wissen was es ist?

Ist überhaupt eine dieser 4 Personen meine große Liebe.

Ich geh jetzt Autodrom fahren.

Ach ja darf ich ja nicht.

Dann eben nicht.

Ich geh ins Kino.

Mist.


	3. Chapter 3

Rons schmutzigste Gedanken Teil 3

„Hallo, hier Ron."

„Hey ich bins, Hermine. Lust auf ein bisschen Spass?"

„Ähh was meinst du mit Spass?"

„Du weißt genau was ich meine…arrrr… mein kleiner Tiger"

„Wieso hast du mich dann im Kino so blöd abblitzen lassen?"

Mist. Dass hätte er nicht fragen sollen. Einfach ja sagen. Das Stelldichein mit Hermine genießen. Das hätte er tun sollen. Mist.

„Es war zu auffällig. Ich will nicht, dass die ganze Welt von uns weiß", sagte Hermine.

„Vor allem da ich jetzt fest mit Harry liiert bin. Du weißt schon… Ich will nicht, dass die Presse Wind davon bekommt. Du weißt schon, es wäre ein Skandal!"

„Ja ich verstehe", stammelte Ron in den Hörer.

„Ich habe sturmfrei, wann kannst du kommen?"

„Nicht jetzt", sagte Hermine. „ Später."

Mist, dachte Ron. Er hatte solche Lust Hermine JETZT zu sehen, genau JETZT.

„Komm jetzt vorbei, sonst tu ich mir was an.", beschloss er schließlich spontan.

„Gut, muss ich halt meine Maniküre verschieben…Ich komm gleich vorbei"

Ron war nervös. Unendlich nervös.

Plötzlich wurden seine Knie weich und er fiel in ein tiefes schwarzes Loch…

Dann wachte er schweißgebadet auf. Alles war nur ein Traum. Nie im Leben würde Hermine was von ihm wollen. Von Ron. Dem ekligen pickeligen Ron. Mist.

Ich muss was für mein Äußeres tun, dachte Ron und machte sich auf ins Zimmer seiner Schwester Ginny.

Make-up überdeckte zwar die schlimmsten Pickel, aber er sah nun noch mehr aus wie ein Monster. Mist.

Plötzlich läutete das Telefon. Mist. Das war sicher seine Mum, die ihm erneut Anweisungen für Einkaufszettel, Tätigkeiten im Haushalt und anderes aufhalste.

Er eilte in die Küche hinunter.

Es war Hermine. Mist. Jetzt kamen sie sicher auf ihren Besuch im Kino zu sprechen.

„Ähh Ron. Es tut mir Leid. Ich meine was im Kino passiert ist. Ich habe überreagiert, war überfordert von der Situation. Es ist nicht so dass ich dich nicht attraktiv finde. Aber ich war einfach noch nichts o weit. Du musst wissen ich habe dir nie erzählt, dass ich seit Anfang der Sommerferien mit Harry zusammen bin. Doch in ein paar Tagen ist Schluss, das verspreche ich dir. Es war stinklangweilig mit ihm, er war eine Niete im Bett. Ron alles was ich will, bist du! Nur… Ich will Harry nicht betrügen, nicht fremdgehen. Sobald mit ihm Schluss ist, werde ich mich voll und ganz dir hingeben. Ich wusste nur nie, dass du was von mir willst. Deshalb war ich damals im Kino völlig überrumpelt.

Das verstehst du doch, oder Ronni-Schatz?"

Ron schwitzte. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Mist. Was sollte er jetzt antworten?

„Ja klar versteh ich das. Ruf mich an wenn Schluss ist. Du weißt, du kannst mich immer haben."

„Ja ich weiß, Ron. Aber erzähl Harry nichts davon, ich will es ihm schonend beibringen….Okay?"

„Ja klar, dann bis morgen."

„Gut ich ruf dich wieder an. Noch heute Abend ist mit Harry Schluss!"

Oh mein Gott! Hermine, der Traum seiner schlaflosen Nächte würde mit Harry Schluss machen um mit IHM zusammen zu sein. Mit Ron Pickelgesicht.

Mit großen Freudensprüngen rannte er die Treppe hinauf. Plötzlich wurde ihm schwindlig. Er verlor den Boden unter seinen Füßen, stieg ins nichts.

Er wachte auf. Lag in seinem Bett. Hatte er schon wieder nur geträumt? Hatte er sich in seiner Verzweiflung über seine unerwiderte Liebe zu Hermine in irgendwelche Träume verrannt, die er nicht mehr von der Realität unterscheiden konnte?

Mist. Was sollte er nun machen? Wie sollte er herausfinden, ob auch diese Sequenz seines Lebens nicht nur eine Fantasie war?

Die einzige Möglichkeit war, Hermine anzurufen und sie zu fragen ob sie ihn liebte.

Er hob den Hörer ab.

„Hey, hier ist der Anschluss von Hermine Granger. Ich bin leider momentan nicht zu Hause bitte hinterlassen Sie mir eine Nachricht nach dem Piepton oder rufen Sie mich bei meinem Freund Harry Potter an, mit dem ich sein gestern Abend zusammen bin.

……PIEP"

Mist.

Verärgert knallte Ron den Hörer auf den Tisch. Das war sie. Das war die Realität. Er hatte es doch schon immer gewusst, dass Hermine irgendwann mit Harry zusammenkommen würde.

Mist. Sein Leben hatte keinen Sinn mehr. Hermine liebte Harry. Hermine liebte Harry. Hermine liebte Harry. Hermine liebte Harry. Hermine liebte Harry. HERMINE LIEBTE HARRY. Nicht ihn. Niemals würde sie ihn lieben.


End file.
